Proto-Silent Creed II
by Con-Artist643
Summary: Desmond and Alex have been living a surprisingly peaceful life as of late, but all of that goes to hell when they run into a young woman who's situation forces them back into Silent Hill. The faces have changed but the goal is the same, Survive and Escape. Desmond and Alex are again forced to play the game and figure out who is friend and who is foe.(A SEQUEL TO PROTO-SILENT CREED)
1. Chapter 1

_Alright people this is a direct sequel to my other story Proto-Silent Creed. If you want to read this one then please go and read the first part so you can understand how the characters have gotten to this point... also so you can understand all the lame inside jokes but, hey, your call._

_Disclaimers: Like always I do not own Silent, Prototype, or Assassins Creed. I am just using their characters for my own(and my readers') perverse needs. The story itself is mine though._

* * *

The soft shuffling of sneakers on the hard cracked cement sidewalk echoed in the empty streets and adjoining alley ways. The tall man walked with his head down letting his white/grey hood cover his face. The brisk night air bounced off his three layer outfit, unable to slip through his black decal leather jacket, white/grey hoodie, and white button up shirt. His simple dark jeans folded over his sneakers and dragged slightly on the ground by his heel with each step.

Stopping by a street lamp and chancing a glance up he saw a woman walking on the other side of the street. Her heels at least two inches too tall for the area and time of night she was walking around in. The skin tight clothes clung to every curve and begged ones eyes to be drawn to her. To let every bit of her exposed skin be drunk in like a drug. And while this worked on so many men in her life for sure, it did not work on the one looking at her now.

He saw only faults.

Too skinny, too weak, too blond, and easily broken. A little over a year ago he would have walked right over to this kind of woman, suggested an entertaining night, and they would have spent it together. Followed by a disappointing morning where she would find her bed empty and not so much as a note left behind. But such days were behind him and he couldn't be happier for that.

Lost in thought he barely realize when the woman was suddenly pulled from his sight and into an alley way with a short scream. He slowly stepped across the road and looked around the corner into the alley the woman vanished near. Letting his ice blue eyes dart around the almost pitch black alley he caught the movement of two shadows. A larger form had a much smaller one pinned to the wall with a hand over it's face.

His eyes adjusted as well as his ears. A large man in black was pinning the blond woman to the wall and was trying to shuffle her out of her tight clothing, clearly having a lot of trouble due to the woman's muffled cries and struggling. A soft sigh danced past his lips as he finally chose to step around the corner and kicked a pipe on the ground making it clang loudly. The two in the alley froze, the man now glaring at him and the woman looking at him with pleading tear filled eyes. Both were met with the same dull and bored expression.

"Wha' the f-*hic*-uck do ya' wan'?" The other man said while holding onto the woman tighter as she tried again to get free. He cursed as she bit his hand and got her mouth free.

"P-please help me... please..." She begged through her tears.

"If ya' wanna t-*hic*- turn ya' can have 'er afta' me." The drunk turned his back on the other and started to paw at the struggling woman. She cried harder and closed her eyes tight pressing into the wall with all she had as if she could just slip through it and escape.

A harsh bang, a drunk grunt, and another sound she didn't know slipped thorough her ears. She slowly turned her head back and started to open her eyes only to feel a soft hand placed over them blocking her sight completely. She started to cry again thinking the other man had left her to her fate.

"It's alright." A calming voice whispered. "You're safe, calm down. He's gone now." She could hear the odd sound continuing even as the new voice spoke to her. Something ripping and slithering around near them. But before she could ask the sound stopped and the hand was removed from her face. Opening her eyes she looked up at her savior who looked back at her blankly.

"T-thank you... where-?"

"He's gone, don't worry about it." He cut her off and shoved his hands back in his pockets. "And you can thank me by not wearing shit like that in the middle of the night, alone, near alley ways." He hissed clearly displeased at having to play savior so late at night.

"I didn't ask for this to happen!" She cried at him trying to wipe away the tears from her face making her black eye makeup smear.

"Well you damn well didn't use common sense to avoid it. You walk into a room holding a gun someone is going to tackle you eventually." He glared back. "Go home, get changed and don't walk around alone at night." He spun on his heel and started to walk away but paused as he accidentally kicked something. Looking down he found a black backpack. Picking it up he looked at the woman who was trying to collect herself from the ordeal. She looked at him and the backpack as he motioned to it then shook her head.

"It was the other guys'..." She whispered. Giving him a small nod she walked away and out of sight now carrying her heels and curling in on herself trying to cover her exposed skin.

He shrugged and was about to throw the backpack away and go home when it started to make a static sound followed by muffled voices. Shoving his hand in the bag he dug around for a moment and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"ZzzzzzZzzzz- Repeat, Bravo 183... Have you found anything. Zzzzzzzz" The walkie-talking went dead for a moment most likely waiting for a reply. Another voice clicked in.

"Zzzzz- Forget him Harold. Johnny probably got drunk off his ass again.-Zzzzzz"

"Zzzzz- Yeah, lets just finish our sweep of the area. Not like we're actually going to find Zeus in this run down shit hole. -Zzzzzzz"

"Zzzzzz- Alright, all teams report back to your positions -Zzzzz- and keep an eye out for Johnny passed out in the damn gutter. Again... -Zzzzzz"

"Fuck!"

* * *

The dead night streets left little entertainment for those few passing through, but a late night music shop had just enough for someone waiting around. Standing tall with a zipped up white jacket, one shoulder backpack, and dark blue jeans the man waited. Wearing a set of overly large head phones over his ears enjoying the thrumming music drifting through. Tapping his foot to the beat he didn't even spare a glance up as the door to the shop opened and continued to read the CD case in his hand.

When a firm grip landed on his shoulder he let out a small smirk. Bringing up his free hand he pulled the head phones down to rest around his neck and turned around expecting to find on the he'd been waiting for.

"Hey..." He paused as he looked into the face of a much older man in a tan trench coat and matching hat. He looked as if he stepped out of a bad investigator movie. "Uh... sorry thought you were someone else."

"It's alright. I'm Douglas Cartland, I just need to ask you a quick question." Douglas pulled out a picture from his pocket and held out a picture to Desmond. "Have you seen this man? He may have been with a young woman around 17 years old."

Desmond examined the picture. An older man with light brown/blond hair and slight stubble on his chin. Age lines were clearly defined on his face but a kind appearance danced around his features. Desmond handed back the picture with a small shake of his head.

"Sorry Mr. Cartland. Never seen him before. Only been in town a few days myself." Taking back the picture and slipping it back into his pocket Douglas nodded to Desmond in thanks before moving on to the cashier.

Desmond watched the man for a moment in speculation but shrugged as he dubbed him as not a threat and put his hands back on the head phones to pull them on. The door to the shop opened and banged against the wall, the bell above it nearly breaking off from the force. Desmond stared with wide eyes as another man ran into the shop and right up to him. Grabbing his arm and yanking the headphones from his neck Desmond was pulled form the shop without a word.

"We have to leave!" He hissed.

"Alex, calm down and tell me what's going on." Desmond dug in his heels as they went out the back door and into the alley. Alex stopped his pulling and looked back at Desmond, his anger filled eyes quickly softened as he looked at his lover. Reaching a hand up Alex tugged off his hood and rubbed his short hair.

"Blackwatch, they're here."

"Shit..." Desmond mumbled. Alex continued to rub his head in aggravation losing himself in thought. Stepping closer to him the Assassin slipped his arm around the other, hearing the soft leather creak as his he hugged him close. He could feel Alex tense in the hug, not expecting it, before losing himself to the motions and returning the hug eagerly.

"The others won't be far behind..." Alex mumbled into Desmond's neck.

"The Assassins and Abstergo can't be far off. I know." Desmond squeezed him briefly before pulling back and placing a hand on the others cheek. "Let's get moving."

Wrapping an arm tight around Desmond Alex pulled him into a quick kiss before launching them to the roofs to be lost in the shadows of the night.

* * *

_AND I'M BACK BABY! Lol, a boring first chapter but lucky the next chapter is close to follow._

_To my continuing following readers, welcome back. To my new ones welcome to a story that I never thought would be so entertaining for everyone. I hope to read plenty of review from you guys both new and old. _

_I'll most likely post the next chapter in the morning just cause I love you guys that much._

_STAY TUNED AND** R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dun dun dunnnnna_

_As promised Chapter 2, further into the story._

_**Please read the Authors Note at the bottom that explains a key point in the story**. _

_Thanks!_

* * *

"So where do we go now?" Desmond asked through a mouthful of fries. Alex snorted from across him ah he plucked a fry from his grip and munched on it.

"Slow down before you choke yourself Little Birdie." Alex smirked as Desmond rolled his eyes. "I don't even know where we are right now, I can't exactly tell you where we're headed."

"Probably wasn't the best idea to let the geographically challenged drive two nights in a row aimlessly." Desmond sighed as he sipped his drink.

"You said it was a bad idea to stop after we found that group of hooded idiots in the last state. So I improvised."

"Getting lost isn't improvising." He argued as he snatched the map off the table and tried to plot a course.

"I think we ended up in Michigan." Alex mused as he glanced around the diner they sat in.

"I told you to drive south. What part of that was hard." Desmond tossed the map on the table and grumbled when Alex laughed.

"Relax Little Birdie. Not like we haven't had close calls before."

"No, we've had brawls with Blackwatch. Close calls with Abstergo. But never have we made eye contact with an Assassin group. We've heard whispers that got us away from them, but now they have our scent and I want to get as far away as we can."

"Why so concerned?" Alex asked as he leaned back in his chair letting it sit on two legs. "They may be trained fighters, but so are you and they don't have nearly enough fire power to take us out."

"Fire power is my least concern." Desmond sighed. "Blackwatch is just a bunch of faceless robots as far as we are concerned, they hardly stray far from New York anyway. Abstergo are all enemies anyway. But the Assassins..."

"Have people in it that you know and might end up meeting if we aren't careful." Alex finished. Desmond nodded weakly looking down at his meal suddenly losing his appetite. Leaning forward in his chair again Alex placed his hand over Desmond's and rubbed his thumb over the others tanner skin. "We'll be okay Des, don't lose sleep over what might happen. It worries me when you do this."

"Do what?" Desmond flipped his hand on the table letting Alex's palm meet his.

"Slip into a slight depression over all the possibilities and try to pretend everything is okay." Alex said gently slipping his hand back and intertwining their fingers and smiled. "Even after a year of being together you think you can hide things from me."

"But I'm not..."

"You almost took my head off last night, or at least Altair did." Alex reasoned and squeezed Desmond's hand as he flinched. "The bleeding effect thing is worse when you get stressed. The more you stress yourself the more he comes out. You're not alone in this Desmond. I'm not going anywhere so stop acting like I'm about to ditch you if we meet some old Assassin friends of yours."

"You're right... I'm sorry." Desmond smiled lightly and laughed. "I guess I am freaking out over too small a thing." Desmond glanced over Alex's shoulder and motioned his head. "The guy went into the bathroom, you won't get a better chance." Desmond said quietly.

Alex looked over his shoulder and smirked as a slim man slipped into the rest room leaving his company at the table across the bar. Placing a small kiss on the back of Desmond's hand Alex stood and headed to the restroom. Desmond watched him go knowing only one of them would be coming back. After they first met in New York Desmond and Alex got into the system of fine dinning.

Desmond would order his meal and while eating he would find a target for Alex to consume for his meal. After the first few times the shock of finding an out worldly cruel enough person that would show up red in Desmond's eyes at every new location faded. Shrugging his shoulders he shoved a few more fries into his mouth and went back to reading the map. One location made his stomach turn.

West Virginia.

While no map had the specific location marked on it Desmond could probably paint a perfect picture of the town of nightmares. The fog covered roads. Monsters around every corner and the constant stench of death everywhere. Silent Hill was one of the worst places they had ever visited.

And they went to New Jersey. (sorry, not sorry)

After leaving Silent Hill Desmond and Alex drove until the tank was empty, not content to stop until they absolutely had to. Now they only spent a few months at best in each town, not stopping long but long enough to enjoy the sights. A few off hand arguments here and there clashed between them but in the end one would see the others logic and they'd work through it.

Both easily agreed that their relationship with one another was the most stable, if most unusual, one they had ever been in their entire lives. And they were not about to pass it up. Desmond smiled faintly as he played with a simple woven band around his wrist that Alex had given him on their visit to Ocean City. Alex wore a matching one as cheesy as it sounds.

They'd visited so many places, but aside from necessities they couldn't keep much with them in case they needed to move fast. Alex consented to Desmond's reasoning, but insisted on both of them keeping the bracelets. His argument being : "Just because we aren't normal doesn't mean we can't have a normal relationship. If I want to get my boyfriend a gift I will, even if it stupid."

Desmond had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing at the memory and twisted the band in his fingers. He looked up at the bathroom door puzzled at what was taking his lover so long, but the man staring back at him from across the diner made him freeze.

A slim man in a light sweater on top of a button up shirt stood from his booth. His spiked up red hair stood perfectly in place as he adjusted his glasses and walked over to Desmond's table sitting down as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You never failed to surprise me Desmond." A heavy British accent said.

"Uh... Long time no see?" Desmond offered weakly.

"L-long time... honestly. That's the best you can do is it? Really Desmond we haven't seen one another in over a year and that's it?" Shaun Hastings huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I...uh... Holy fuck Shaun what am I supposed to say?" Desmond rubbed his head.

"How about: "Hi Shaun. Nice to see you again. How are you?" Is that so difficult?" He bit out sarcastically.

"Look Shaun... I won't lie it is good to see a familiar face. But you being here means bad news for me." Desmond looked around the room trying to figure out if he was in as bad a situation as he thought.

"Calm down Desmond. I'm just as shocked to see you here as you are. I was headed to Utah for relocation, this is just a pit stop. And I'm alone." Shaun waved his hand in defense.

"Utah? What for?"

"The higher ups think there might be a new Apple up there." Shaun shook his head irritated. "Though my calculations say otherwise... But if you were still with us you'd know all this."

"I'm still following the Creed Shaun..." Desmond slumped in his chair. "And you know why I left the Brotherhood. You were there as I remember."

"If you had just handed over the Apple-"

"Someone would have gotten greedy and tried to use it to help and instead would became a tyrant." Desmond set a hard glare on Shaun. "You saw Subject 16's notes, all the great rulers in the past had the Apple and killed hundreds trying to help someone else or themselves." He shook his head. "No, it's better the Apple stay with me and out of the conflict rather than in some ambitious moron's hands. Besides," Desmond crossed his arms over his chest and gave Shaun a steady look. "I don't have it any more."

And that was the truth. After the first few months Desmond's mind was stuck on that one moment where everything could have been shattered. When Alessa took the Apple from him after they crashed the motorbike. Once the perfect place was found Desmond hid the Apple away not trusting himself to keep it safe for the rest of his life. Alex knew the general area of it's location, but decided on his own that he didn't want to know exactly where the "Fruit of Doom" was placed.

Desmond knew telling Shaun wouldn't stop the Assassins for coming for him. They'd want the location of the Apple from him and would want him to use it for their gain. If not then to completely cut him out of the equation and keep the Apple for themselves. Regardless the risks out weighed the benefits of keeping the Apple.

"You don't... have it?"

"It's safe don't worry, but no one will ever know of it's location. That will die with me." Desmond assured and let his voice trail off slightly in a few Arabic curse words.

"The bleeding effect." Shaun muttered solemnly. "It's still...?"

"Effecting me?" Desmond sighed and rubbed his face to calm himself. "Yeah. Remind Rebecca to put a warning label on her "Baby". Ezio isn't so bad but Altair... He's not much of a people person. It's not easy, but I manage and I will not be going back even at a promise of a cure for the Bleeding Effect so don't even try."

"I see...so nothing will change your mind?" Shaun sighed as Desmond shook his head. "Alright, fine. I tried."

"That's it?" Desmond laughed. "Not going to threaten me? Or demand it?"

"To what avail?" Shaun shrugged. "We both know I can't take you on in a fight and even if I did call my bosses you'd be long gone before they even got close."

"Damn straight Brit." Shaun froze up as a harsh grip landed on his shoulder. He could feel each indent of the nails and fingers digging into his skin. "Desmond?"

"It's alright Alex, let him go." Desmond waved his hand towards Shaun. The British man sighed as his shoulder was released, already feeling the bruise forming, and looked up at the man who seated himself next to Desmond.

"Yes, well that's a fine way to greet someone." Shaun rubbed his abused limb. "I swear you American's get worse every year."

"Who is this ass hole?" Alex hissed glaring at the red head from under his hood.

"This is..."

"Shaun Hasting. I worked with Desmond a while back, we were..."

"Fuck buddies." Alex growled making Shaun cringe back "I know."

"Alex." Desmond said in a warning tone containing hints of Arabic. With a huff Alex turned away from Shaun as he placed his arm around the back of Desmond's chair. Shaun watched the exchange with a calculative expression.

"So I am to assume that you two are now, as you put it, "Fuck Buddies?""

"Shaun, I don't know if you picked this up, but Alex doesn't like you much. So being a wise ass isn't smart right now." Desmond argued.

"And we're dating Brit." Alex added. Shaun held up his hands in defense showing he meant no harm.

"Desmond has made it perfectly clear he's not going anywhere with me so you can stop trying to kill me with lazier eyes." Shaun stood up and dusted off his sweater. "I'd love to stay and chat, but as I understand it things tend to end up dead around you two." He teased.

"Yeah that does happen a lot. Can't imagine why." Desmond laughed as the tension in the air vanished. "Nice seeing you Shaun, give my best to Rebecca." Shaun froze mid step and slumped his shoulders. He turned back around and leaned in close to Desmond.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but Rebecca would have my ass is I didn't. The Assassins are stationed in Kentucky and Indiana. Go through Ohio and into West Virginia. Lay low there or a while." And with that Shaun stood and left. Desmond processed his words and looked at Alex who merely shrugged in return.

"Do we trust him?"

"Shaun is a lot of things, but I can't see him pointing me in the direction of a trap."

"So...West Virginia huh?" Alex muttered.

"Yup." Desmond sighed as he slumped in his seat.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

* * *

_Things are picking up. It's hard to write dialogue for Shaun since you can't really get the essence of the character unless you read everything he says in his voice with the proper level of snark and sass. Cause Shaun had a lot of snark and a lot of sass._

_And yes the Apple is gone. Bye bye. And I'm sure some of you will cry foul at this but here is why I did this. The Apple is really a handy cap. It gives Desmond an extra boost so he can keep up and compete with the powerhouse Pyramid Head and the invulnerable Alex Mercer by giving him control of those around him thereby overshadowing his own actual talent and abilities. Desmond has done a lot and he is a normal guy with bad ass Parkour(free running) abilities. I felt that he came off as a weakling in Proto-Silent Creed and I wanted to change that._

_Desmond is a strong character and he can keep up with Alex and PH in the sense that he is more skilled than they are and is more observant. Desmond can pick his target out of a crowd, find the perfect perch, and kill them without anyone else knowing. While Alex can do this as well, technically, once he starts to run they know it's him because he doesn't have the proper self control nor hindsight to realize that he will get caught in his kills is he runs away from them going 65 mph on foot. _

_And Pyramid Head is... well he's a brick shit house. Plain and simple. A damn tank has nothing on him. But he's about as subtle in his kills as a flamboyant gay man at a New York shoe sale._

_Desmond's skills are indeed hampered in Silent Hill given the lack of actual people to blend in with. But I plan to pinpoint his many other skills and show you readers just how bad ass Desmond Miles can be. Hope I do it justice!_

_Thanks for reading** R&R.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_So lately things have been going up and down for me. One minute a good thing happens then a bad thing happens and shoots my mood to complete and utter shit so I'm posting this early to improve my mood. Please give me a bunch of reviews to make me feel better._

_Third chapter is out! And it's the longest one yet ^w^_

_Also I'd like to ask my readers if they'd like another series of Proto Creed? A guest mentioned it in a review and I have thought of the idea before but didn't think it would go anywhere. So would anyone like to read: **Proto-Slender Creed**? _

_Mull over that thought and enjoy the chapter,** More informtion on Proto-Slender Creed at the bottom.**_

_Disclaimers: I own nothing but the fic itself._

* * *

The light broke through the blinds waking the only occupant in the room. Shifting under the covers Desmond rose for the day stretching his lean back letting out a satisfied sigh as his back cracked. Throwing off the covers and pulling on a pair of jeans, not bothering to button them, he walked out of the room.

A simple one bedroom apartment was now the base of operations for Desmond and Alex. After much debate they finally agreed to head to West Virginia, based on Shaun's advice, and quickly bought a small place to live. Desmond managed to snag an under the desk job at a nearby bar while Alex snagged a job at the local High School after his first 'meal' in their now town.

He had consumed a young teacher at the School who had planned to go in the next day with a shotgun and let out a few rounds in the students he didn't like. While Alex didn't really like the idea of taking the job he didn't want to risk someone asking about a teachers sudden disappearance. Desmond hated that is made Alex leave early in the morning, missing the feeling of waking up in the others arms, but didn't complain seeing as his own job took up all night.

He sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter letting the warmth slip through him. He nearly spit out his drink when he caught the sight of Alex's bag on the coffee table in the living room. Putting the cup down Desmond quickly looked in the bag and found the texts he helped Alex grade last night still there.

"Shit." Tossing the bag on the couch Desmond dressed fast and washed his face before throwing on his jacket and grabbing Alex's bag. "He needs to have this damn bag tacked to his freaking head I swear." He growled as he locked the door behind him.

"Hello darling." Desmond looked down the hall to see their neighbor, a very old woman, smiling sweetly at him holding her mail in hand. "Headed out already?"

"Kevin forgot his bag." Desmond laughed as he held it up. Kevin being the name of the teacher Alex took the place of. "He spends all night working and just forgets it." The old woman let out a light laugh.

"Well you best hurry dear. You don't want him to get detention instead. If you have time later I made some sweets for you boys, young men like you need your energy."

"You're sweet enough to make our teeth hurt Mrs. Vines." With another soft laugh the woman slipped back into her apartment. Desmond smiled at the woman as she went back in and hopped down the stairs and out the door.

Desmond's job at the bar was closer than the school but with a little parkour (free running) he'd make it there before Alex really needed his bag. Their apartment building was on the outskirts of town with not much around it besides an old rundown motel next door. Taking the strap of the bag Desmond put it in his backpack before starting into run and hopping the fence. After about ten minutes of running, jumping, and climbing, Desmond made it to the school just as the last bus drove off and the kids started to mass into the prison of knowledge.

Letting his fingers thump against he gates as he walked along them he looked a the old building then the many students who were hardly awake. Letting out a small chuckle as he watched a group of kids get yelled out for something by an old man Desmond slipped in along with the crowd. A bit of high pitched giggling rang through his ears as he slipped by. Following the sound he found a group of young girls pointing at him and blushing. Unable to help himself he gave them a small smirk and a wink making them squeal and huddle together to gossip.

"You Sir!" An older voice yelled. Desmond stopped as an older man walked up to him. "What are you doing on school grounds?" Desmond thought over what Alex had told him about those he worked with and came up with a name.

"You are the Principle right?" The man nodded. "Mr. Mandez, I'm Desmond. Kevin Montgomery's roommate. He forgot his bag this morning and I'm running it to him."

"I see... well you can't just-YOU TWO STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" The Principle quickly forgot about Desmond as he ran past him to two boys skateboarding into a group of students knocking them over. Desmond took the chance and slipping into the school with the flow of the crowd.

Once inside Desmond felt the need to drink. Growing up on the "Farm" meant everyone was home school or at least schooled together in groups. But the concept was the same. Annoying people you don't care too much about running around gossiping. He hated it but shrugged seeing as he wasn't forced to stay here. Pausing near a group of boys laughing against their lockers he decided to ask directions.

"You guys know where Montgomery's class is?" He asked simply. The guys looked him up and down and the apparent leader smirked at him.

"What are you his boyfriend or something?" He and his friends laughed exchanging fist bumps. Desmond kept a plain expression and pulled up the act of being confused.

"Yeah so?" The boys froze and looked at him in shock. One of the boys to the side meekly stepped forward.

"You... you guys are seriously-"

"DES!" Alex/Kevin ran up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder happily. Kevin M. stood fairly tall, Desmond only coming up to his chin, and wore a plain grey suit. While Kevin was indeed a boring man his looks filled in the gaps of his personality. His clean cut black hair and light stubble on his chin defined his face more than needed and left many of the female teachers trying to get his attention. "I've been trying to call you I left my-"

"Bag? Yeah I know." Desmond pulled out the bag from his backpack. "I saw it and ran here."

"Have I ever told you how fantastic you are?" Alex/Kevin laughed and took the bag checking to make sure it was all there.

"Not lately, but I can always use a reminder." Desmond smirked.

"In front of my students? Really Des? Trying to get me fired?" He laughed and turned to the boys who were watching them in wonder. "Shouldn't you guys be getting to class. Mark if you skip again I swear I will call your mother in the middle of class and play the conversation over the intercom. Tyler that homework better not match Eric's again." The boys quickly nodded to them and ran off to their classes.

"Someone had fun with that." Desmond laughed bumping his hand against Alex's knowing that it could cost his job to risk anything else.

"I'll admit that most the kids here are little shits most the time but once you sit down and take a breath they aren't so bad." Alex smiled faintly. "I owe you a "thank you" as well."

"It can wait for you to get home." Desmond quickly slipped in and kissed him before anyone noticed and headed down the hall. "See you later."

"Be careful getting home." Alex called after as he headed to his class through the now almost empty halls. Desmond waved back and turned the corner to run into a young man with wavy black hair.

"Sorry, my bad." Desmond said as he stepped to the side letting the guy pass and run to his class sparing him a questioning glance. Shrugging off the kids look Desmond stepped out of the school and to the street. He nearly jumped when he caught the sight of a familiar large man in a tan trench coat.

Douglas Cartland stood across the street examining the school with invested interest. Desmond didn't want to chance anything and quickly pulled up his hood and headed away from the man and out of sight. For good measure he hopped a few fences and went two blocks over to make sure he wasn't being followed. Once he was satisfied with the distance between them Desmond decided he might as well get some shopping done so he wouldn't have to eat take out again.

* * *

Alex stepped through the doors to the smell of home cooked food. While he couldn't really get full on regular food he did take pleasure in eating Desmond's cooking when he did try to cook something. Eight times out of ten it was edible. Stopping in the entryway once the door was closed Alex took a moment to shift back to his usual form minus his jackets. Walking into the kitchen in jeans, a white button up shirt, with the top few buttons undone, and socks Alex went right up to Desmond and wrapped his arms around him tightly from behind. He looked over his lovers shoulder to see what he was cooking: stir fry.

"Welcome home." Desmond said as he leaned his head back kissing Alex's cheek.

"Look who became so domesticated." Alex teased as he rubbed small circles on Desmond's stomach through his thin black shirt smiling as the assassin relaxed into the touch and leaned back into him. "Maybe I should get you a little maid outfit too."

"And like that the magic is gone." Desmond chuckled and stood back up fully to turn off the burner and put his food on two plates. "Come on lets relax some before I have to get to work." Using his elbow to push Alex back Desmond carried their plates to the living room and turned on the TV.

Before he could sit down Alex slipped onto the couch and pulled Desmond to sit on his lap. The assassin smirked at him, but shifted to get comfortable with his lower back against the armrest and his side against Alex's chest. Alex used one of his bio massed tendrils to grab Desmond's plate and sit it on his lap letting him eat, not feeling particularly hungry himself.

Alex enjoyed just sitting while in contact with Desmond. Mainly while he hand was on the other's back or chest. He could feel every muscle tense, the thump of his heart, and even every breath he took. Little things that just let him completely content. Throwing a quick glace at the clock Alex smirked.

"_We've got time." _He thought as he slid his hand down Desmond's back slowly.

Letting his hand wonder Desmond's back Alex pretended to focus on the TV as Desmond gave him a small glance before shrugging and leaning into him again. Once Desmond's plate was empty Alex went into action. Letting his fingers shift into tendrils he moved them to slide down and into the back of Desmond's pants. He jumped slightly in his lap at the sudden action, but otherwise didn't respond as he felt the tendrils slide along his backside.

Desmond could feel every movement the tendril took had to repress a shiver as it moved against his entrance. Looking at the clock Desmond was about to tell Alex to stop, knowing that he had to get to work soon, but was cut off by as gasp as the tendril slipped inside of him.

"Don't worry Little Birdie. This is my thanking you for bringing me my bag this morning. We have time." Alex whispered into his ear before leaning down and starting to suck and lick at his neck loving the feel of the other shaking against him. With a small nudge of his finger he pushed the tendril into Desmond slowly making it bigger, giving Desmond plenty of time to adjust.

"A-Ale...oh fuck.." Desmond started to breath harder as he rocked back against the tendril letting it slip in deeper. Moaning as it stretched him. It took him time to get fully used to the tendrils, but after a year of experimenting Desmond didn't mind them in the slightest.

Alex started pulling the tendril out and pushing it back in loving the sweet sounds Desmond made in his ear as he leaned into him, submitting to him completely. Sadly, he knew, that they didn't have the time he'd like to fully ravish his lover and was forced to pick up the pace. Alex set a fast hard pace for the tendril letting it slam into Desmond as far as he dared to go making the other jump on his lap from the force.

Desmond was completely lost in the euphoria as he clutched onto Alex's shirt and moaned into his ear. Alex knew exactly what to do to Desmond to make him lose it. Pushing back against the tendril more forcefully Alex too the hint and slipped a hand into Desmond's pants jerking him off in motion with his thrusts.

"Mmn, Des you look so fucking hot. Maybe I should leave the tendril in you when you go to work?" Alex teased.

"K-kinky bastard." Desmond gasped out as the tendril pushed in harder.

"You love it." Alex bit Desmond's ear as he felt the other come closer to completion. Jerking his hand faster and making sure the tendril landed on the same spot that made Desmond squirm every time it entered him it wasn't long before Desmond couldn't take any more. Turning his head quickly Desmond bit into Alex's neck hard crying out against his skin as he came in his lovers hand.

"H...holy fuck Alex." Desmond panted nuzzling into the others neck.

"Bet you no one else at that bar has a lover as awesome as you do." Alex nuzzled his cheek back.

"No one has a lover as awesome as you." Desmond turned Alex's head once he had control of his arms and kissed him. "Now take that tendril out of my ass so I can get to work."

"Oh fine." Alex mock pouted, but smirked at the gasp that slipped past Desmond's lips as the tendril slipped out of him. Using his bio-mass Alex took care of the mess and fixed Desmond's pants before letting the other slip off his lap.

"I'll see you in the morning." Desmond said as he fixed his shirt and headed for the door. Before his hand could reach the handle a set of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his back against a solid chest.

"I love you Des." Alex mumbled into his neck. Not being the overly sentimental type Alex didn't say this often, not that he needed to, but Desmond couldn't help the small smile that ghosted over his lips as he leaned his head back and kissed Alex passionately. Letting his lips dance over the others Desmond let his tongue slide into Alex's mouth and wrestle with the shape-shifters own making him moan at the sweet taste.

"Love you too Alex." Desmond placed one more kiss on Alex before slipping out of the apartment and off to work. His smile matching the one on Alex's face a she left.

* * *

"About time you got here Desmond." The bar owner huffed as he finished wiping down the counter. Desmond nodded to him and slipped behind the bar.

"I'm on time, I'm not showing up early to work for hours I'm not getting paid for." Desmond said simply and started mixing up a requested drink. The owner shook his head grumbling about "bratty kids" and headed up the stairs to the office leaving Desmond with one other trainee bartender and the three waitresses.

"Hey Desmond." A sickly sweet voice sang. Desmond took a deep breath as he turned around to see one of the waitresses shamelessly leaning over the counter daring her cleavage to fall out on the bar.

"Hey Mindy." He drawled as he passed the drinks to her.

"Aww, so cold Dessie." She cooed as she took the drinks away. Desmond shook his head as we kept working. Hearing one of the stools creak he turned around to meet the customer. He as an older man possibly in his mid to late 40's. He was looking over the papers he laid out for himself on the bar.

"Hey. What'll it be?"

"Just a beer." Desmond knew the mans face from somewhere but couldn't place it. Shaking off the thought he passed the man his drink without a word.

After several hours of working it was nearing 2 am and the crowd was starting to shuffle out letting the waitresses clean up the messes left behind. Stretching his arms Desmond stepped out of the bar content in the night air after a hot evening in a stuffy old bar. Looking around he noted the almost empty street. The only other person beside himself was a large man across the street in a tan trench coat...

"You've got to be fucking with me..." Desmond deadpanned as he watched the man walk by. Twice is a coincidence but three times is too much to pass up. But as Desmond thought about it he doubted he was the one being followed. Glancing back into the bar at the now empty stool he realized who the Douglas Cartland was following. The same man from the picture he showed him back in Michigan.

Shaking his head Desmond tossed away those thoughts. The last thing he needed was a personal investigator/detective looking into his life thinking he was involved. He and Alex only set up in West Virginia a month or so ago and it is too soon for them to head out yet. If they were forced to move they'd be even sloppier which was not something they could chance.

Turning down the street Desmond headed home deciding to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He was going to stay out of trouble and enjoy a little peace with his lover.

Unfortunately Lady Luck just loved to give the two of them hard kicks in the asses too much.

* * *

_So yeah Desmond and Alex have become domesticated... for the most part anyway. _

_**Proto-Slende****r Creed**_

_So like I said I've thought of this before, just haven't thought of it recently until one of my readers pointed it out. Like this story I didn't think that it would make a hit or be entertaining enough but you all, my lovely readers, proved me wrong and made Proto-Silent Creed one of my more popular works._

_My first thought was to make their encounter with Slenderman a simple bonus chapter that fits into the story before they go to Silent Hill (SPOILER! Well not really cause you all knew they'd end up going there.) that wouldn't be spoken of again. Kinda like a filler episode if you think about it._

_But then I got a better idea to make it into another Proto Creed series. The possibilities with Slender man are just too juicy to pack into one chapter. Also there are a good chunk of Slenderman one-shots out there so I figure I'll give the fanbase a break._

_So throw me a message, toss in a review, send a pigeon... no wait scratch that last one. Too messy. But you get the idea. Let me know what you guys want. Ever PM and review I read, no a single one goes unnoticed and I thank you all so much for that._

**_R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

_HAHAHA I figured you guys would like a Slender series but DAMN I was not expecting such engaged reviews/PM's. Well if that is what my readers want then that is what you will get. Just keep in mind that this will be part of the Proto Creed series and will have no direct relation with Proto-Silent Creed._

_Meaning that I might just start working on it before Proto-Silent Creed II is finished. SO yeah, there's that to look forward to. ^w^_

_Disclaimers: you know this part already._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"Damn it Mercer." Desmond grumbled as he yawned into his fist. He walked through the streets to the school again this morning carrying Alex's bag. After seeing Douglas Cartland last night Desmond had some trouble sleeping and when he did actually manage it it was hardly restful.

He mentally cursed Alex and his no need of sleep as he walked the halls making him almost ran right into a stunned young woman in daze in his distracted haze. She was breathing hard and looking around the hall in shock. Carefully he placed his hand on her shoulder and for a moment his vision flashed and the halls became decayed and distorted. Then they looked normal again as the girl let out a small yelp and jumped away from him.

"What the...?" He looked around again and noted that everything was normal before shaking his head. "I need more sleep." Hesaid to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He looked back to the young woman with a sigh. "You alright kid?" The young woman looked him over questioningly as she slowly relaxed and calmed herself. Giving a small nod she pulled out a piece of paper.

"I... I uh..." she muttered off having too much trouble finding the words. Desmond looked down at the paper seeing it was a class schedule and based on the time where she needed to go.

"You have Montgomery's class next." Desmond gave her a reassuring smile. "You're lucky then, that's where I'm headed and also the only class I know of. Come on." Without waiting for her he started to walk down the hall only knowing she was following by the soft clapping of her shoes on the hard floor.

Coming up to the door Desmond peeked in and saw the half dazed class watching their teacher more than they were actually paying attention. Kevin Montgomery may have been insane, but he was attractive and that did not go unnoticed by the students. He turned back to the young woman behind him and nudged his head towards the door.

"This is it." He opened the door and stepped into class ignoring all the students. Alex/Kevin turned away from the chalk board with a glare and his eyes opened wide when he saw Desmond stepping up to him. He let out a soft grunt as the assassin smacked his bag against his chest.

"Hey Des..." Alex could tell he was irritated.

"Don't "Hey Des" me. Two days in a row you forget this thing and I'm forced to bring it to you each time. I swear I'm going to put a damn buzzer on it that goes off every time you step more than five feet from that thing." Desmond huffed with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't care if he looked like a irate housewife, he was not a morning person and did not enjoy having to get out of bed to play delivery boy.

"I know I know, sorry. Won't happen again... who is this?" Alex looked around Desmond at the student behind him. Her short blond hair that went up to her black roots giving her a nice regal look to her. A white vest over an orange sweater jacket with a green jacket over it to make it all pop. Her tall brown boots covered most her calves which were covered in black leggings under her dark green skirt. She was a stunning little wallflower.

"I'm Heather Mason." She answered.

"My new student... That is late... do I have to give you detention on your first day?" Alex mock glared, but stopped when Desmond gave a small whack to his arm.

"Like you'd even bother with detention. She's new and she got lost, lay off her." Desmond reasoned.

"Alright, looks like Des wants to play Knight in Shinning armor. You're off the hook Heather. Give an introduction to the class and take a seat." Alex gave her a small smile and pointed to an empty desk. She went to her desk and put down her bag before looking at the class.

"I'm Heather... I just moved to town... I'm new so..." She huffed. "I don't know, what do you want to know?"

"Do you get all of your clothes from good will?" A snobby prep asked making everyone laugh. Heather bit her lip softly and took a deep breath before standing again.

"Okay you know what?" The class went silent. "Let me make this easy for you. This is the fifth school I've been to since I was eleven. Me and my dad we move around. So I do this, a lot. So don't bother trying to remember my name because I'm sure as hell not going to remember yours." Alex and Desmond shared a look before focusing on Heather again, not sure if they should be impressed or feel bad for the girl. One thing is for sure she had the whole classes attention right now.

"Don't talk to me, we won't be friends. I won't IM you or Facebook you, or Tweet you. Read your blog. And whatever you are thinking of doing or saying: Don't bother cause I've seen it before and I'm just guessing here, but I don't think there are too many original thinkers in this room. And by the time any of you have found out anything about me that's worth knowing... I'll have moved on." She sat back down in her seat, the class was still silent. And Alex resisted the urge to let out a low whistle, he'd been trying to get them to be this quiet and pay attention since he showed up here just over a month ago. Desmond stood next to him not sure how to respond.

"Alright then Heather. One hell of an opening statement, but you got this lots attention so you got points in my book." He gave her a small nod and looked down at a paper on his desk. Looking up he scanned the room for another unfamiliar face and grinned when he found him nervously glancing at Heather, himself and Desmond. "We also have another newbie: Vincent Cooper."

"Are kidding me?" Vincent joked as he dropped his arm on the table quickly plying of his nerves. He wore a leather jacket over a white top, his black wavy hair was slicked back out of his face giving him an intelligent look. "I can't follow that." Everyone let out a small laugh at him. The air in the room became lighter.

"Alright urchins, calm down." Alex sighed as he turned back to Desmond.

"You have fun here I'm going home." Desmond waved his hand not giving Alex a chance to speak as he headed for the door, but before he went out he jumped back and leaned against the wall. Alex looked at him confused before the Principle walked by the door passing a small glance through the glass of each class room door. "Not going out that way."

"The window unlatches." Alex pointed to it and chuckled as Desmond swatted at him as he passed. The class watched the two of them as Desmond opened the window and hopped on the ledge.

"This is the second floor." One student said.

"You're going to break your leg." Another added.

"Are you crazy?" One more cried.

"Why don't you all be quiet for once and just watch and learn." Alex huffed. "And put away those phones. I'm not getting fired cause you kids want to post videos on youtube." The class groaned and did as they were told. Desmond looked back at them seeing more than half the class slowly inching up in their seats to get a better look at him and the ground. Once he was sure they didn't have any phones out he winked at Alex and kicked off the ledge.

Everyone in the class gasped and ran to the window. They expected to see Desmond broken on the ground instead he was in the tree a few feet from the window smirking up at them as he leaned on the trunk balancing himself on a branch. Giving the kids a two fingered salute Desmond dropped off the branch and onto the ground where he fell into a roll, to transfer his momentum, and rolled right onto his feet and started to walk away like nothing happened.

The kids all stood at the window with wide grins on their faces all gossiping and pointing as Desmond in awe. All except for Heather and Vincent who sat at their desks. Heather looked through a crack in the crowd and saw Desmond walking away while Vincent was focused entirely on Heather. Alex noted this, but brushed it off and ushered the kids back into their seats.

* * *

_"...and in local news a man was killed in the lower levels of Central Square Mall today by the name of Douglas Cartland. Reports say he was stabbed multiple times. The Police have yet to comment but eye witnesses say that only evidence the Police seem to have to the crime is a green jacket left behind-"_ The news report was clicked off and the remote was tossed on the table as Alex leaned back on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Desmond asked as he walked into the room wearing a pair of pants and a towel around his neck as he dried his hair.

"You're not going to work tonight." Alex said. Desmond felt his brow twitch at Alex's wording. He knew he was worried Desmond would be attacked, he also knew that he knew Desmond could handle himself regardless of his now lack of Apple, and he did not make Desmond's decisions for him.

"I think that is up to me. Not you." Desmond frowned as he poured himself a drink. He could hear Alex groan in the living room as he walked back to him leaning against the wall.

"Desmond please. Don't do this now of all times." Alex asked. "I'm just worried. We locked the Apple up and..."

"I know that and I'm glad you're worried cause it means you care. But that doesn't give you the right to make my decisions for me."

"You...I... ugh... You're right... But Desmond please." Alex walked up to him and put his hands on Desmond's hips. "Please stay home tonight. Something about what happened to that Cartland guy... it doesn't sit right with me..." Demond could see the pure concern in Alex's face as he looked at the floor. Placing his hand on the living Virus' cheek Desmond gave him a small kiss on the lips before smiling softly.

"Alright, I'll call out." Desmond chuckled as he could literally see Alex let out a breath of relief and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Desmond's bare shoulder. "That guy Cartland... I met him before Michigan."

"You think he was onto us?" Alex asked suddenly tense. Desmond shook his head and rubbed his hand up and down Alex's back.

"No, he was asking about a guy I saw at the bar. He's following him and his daughter apparently. I saw him outside the bar and the school." Desmond explained.

"Maybe he's looking for Heather and her father? They only just moved to town and have clearly been on the move for a long time if Heather's declaration in class is anything to go by."

"Maybe..." Desmond thought it all over. If Douglas Cartland was following Heather and/or her Father around then how did he end up dead? Who Desmond assumed was didn't appear to have the stomach to gut a man and Heather wouldn't have been strong enough to do it. The chances of it all being a freak accident is just impossible in his eyes. But who would go through the trouble of killing an investigator... or what.

"Alex... about Heather..."

"Hmm?" Alex hummed against his shoulder.

"I ran into her int he halls this morning when I was trying to give you your bag-"

"I already said sorry or that." Alex cut in.

"Yeah, it's fine now. I got that already, but listen." Desmond sighed. "When I ran into her she was in some kinda daze but she was panicked. Her eyes were darting around I thought she was drugged or something. But when I put my hand on her..." Alex leaned back and looked Desmond in the eye confused and urged him to continue. "Everything just...changed. The halls were all rotted and rusted. There was steam coming out of the floor and chains hanging from the ceiling. But she jumped out of my reach and everything changed back... I thought it was just lack of sleep but... It all looked so much like..."

"Silent Hill." Alex sighed deeply as he finished for Desmond who nodded slowly resting his head on the wall behind him. "So what should we do Des?"

"What I want to do is get the hell out of West Virginia. But what we _should_ do is find Heather tomorrow at school and ask some questions."

"And what if we get stuck going to Silent Hill again?... You might need the Apple again..."

"I handled myself fine without it when Alessa took it from me. Besides I have you to watch my back." Desmond chuckled lightly. Alex nodded and kissed Desmond's forehead and tugged him away from the wall.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. I'll give you a tentacle message to help you relax." Alex laughed as Desmond groaned.

"Please don't call it that. I thought we agreed that "tendril" sounds a thousand times better than "tentacle"." Desmond allowed Alex to lead him to bed hoping to get a decent nights sleep.

* * *

_ There you have it, the plot thickens._

_Well sort of. Keep feeding me reviews, I'M HUNGRY!_

**_R&R_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chapter set and done. Finally we get to the point!_

_Enjoy_

_Disclaimers: yadda yadda_

* * *

The soft tearing of flesh. The little ripples that echo in your ear as each stitch of skin is pulled apart, gushing out, spilling on the floor. The repeated shredding, slopping, and even the scent of copper is what woke Desmond in the middle of the night. He jumped up out of bed and watched in disgusted wonder as the walls peeled away into rotted and rusted metal and chains.

Steam steadily pipped out of broken links alone the pipe lines that were now exposed on the floors and walls. The red haze danced through the room and steadily consumed it.

The Darkness had set in.

"Alex?" Desmond quietly muttered as he looked around and found Alex on the other side of the bed staring up at the walls with his bio-massed claws out. Standing up he yanked on a white shirt with black decals on the left side then zipped his jacket over it. Flipping on his backpack as he stepped into his shoes and latched on his Hidden blade Desmond stood, never once taking his eyes off the surrounding walls waiting for possible enemies.

"Des? This is happening right?" Alex asked steadily as he walked over to Desmond, bio-massing his usual clothes on and watching the walls with unease from under his hood.

"Y-yeah... I think so. We should-" A high pitched scream rang out through the room. Quickly stepping into action they ran out into the hall to see them in the same state as their apartment. Following the sound of another scream they were met with the sight of their neighbor. The sweet old woman looked at them as the light slowly faded from their eyes.

She had fallen as she stepped out of her apartment, seeking help, and fell back onto a jagged pipes sticking out of the ground. It pierced right through her. Desmond gritted his teeth as he knelled next to her and whispered a small prayer as he closed her eyes.

Alex watched this with sad eyes. They may only known the woman briefly but she was kind and he was sad to see her die such a horrible way. But he couldn't let him mind settle on that right now. He knew how old people functioned, having consumed a few of them himself. A woman of her age wouldn't have been able to scream that high and that loud no matter what she saw or what was done to her. It's not possible.

"So who screamed...?" He asked softly. He got his answer as another scream came through the window. Again they ran but this time outside to see the road now littered with trash and metal beams. Walls of stone now rotted away like festering wounds as they ran towards the scream.

They came to the motel, now only the skeleton of what it once was. Most the rooms were little more than rotted wood situated in small squares. One room still had the wooden beams standing and that was the only room where a person could be seen. Jumping over the debris Desmond fell to his knees next to the fallen woman and gently lifted her up to lean back against his chest.

"Alex. It's Heather." Alex nodded in understanding keeping his eyes out for a moment longer for any other movement before knelling in front of Desmond and moving Heather's bangs back to reveal a small bump on her head.

"Something clocked her good. Whatever it was is gone now." Alex sighed. "What the...?"

They watched as the walls slowly knitted back together. The furniture turned from ash back into hard wood and soft fabric. After long everything returned to as it was before. As if nothing happened at all. Desmond and Alex shared a glance at one another before looking down at Heather who had still yet to wake up.

"...well... that was interesting." Alex muttered.

* * *

Dismal light assaulted Heather's senses as she slowly opened her eyes. The soft hum of an engine caught her attention long enough for her to stay awake and sit up in the back seat of her fathers car. She looked out the window seeing the street lights whizzing by as they passed them on the empty road.

"Dad?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Uh sorry Heather." Desmond turned around in his seat and looked at Heather concerned. "We were hoping you'd tell us what happened to him. You feeling okay?"

"What?" Her mind finally caught up with her and she went into a panic. "What's going on? Where is Vincent? Where are you taking me? Who is he?" She pointed to Alex who was driving. "Who are you?" Desmond rubbed the back of his neck looking at his companion for support but only got a shrug in return.

"Okay, Heather calm down. We're the good guys here." Desmond held his hand up and waved it down to calm her. "We found you passed out on the floor of the motel after... everything went back to normal. We found the keys to the car on the night stand and grabbed your things before we got the hell out of there," He pointed to her bag on behind his seat. "As for Vincent... well you're guess is a good as ours. We didn't even know he as involved."

"Who is he?" She asked again looking at Alex who smirked at her in the rear view mirror.

"Let's just say I'm a person of interest."

"Don't be an ass Alex." Desmond huffed and pointed his thumb at him as he turned back to Heather. "His name is Alex and in case you missed it before in Mr. Montgomery's class I'm Desmond. Now before we try to explain anything else I need to know if the name: Silent Hill, means anything to you?"

"Yes! Before, in the motel... you saw it too. The walls and everything just changing?" She leaned forward her adrenaline making her heart rate skyrocket making her pant in short breaths as she got more riled up.

"If you don't calm down you are going to pass out." Alex said without turning around. Heather took that as her moment to take a few breaths and calm herself.

"Okay I'm alright now. I'm good." She said more for herself than the two men with her. "Silent Hill is a place I've dreamed about since I was young, my Dad always said never to go there."

"Damn good advice if you ask me." Alex muttered earning himself a smack on the shoulder from Desmond who motioned for Heather to continue.

"What would you know?" Heather frowned.

"We've been there honey. That place is a literal Hell on Earth." Alex answered simply.

"You've... been there?" she whispered.

"Yes." Desmond sighed. "And if what happened at the Motel and our apartment, which is right next to the Motel, didn't just happen we'd be going as far away from West Virginia as we could."

"You can take me there! I have to go there."

"Weren't you listening Heather? You have no idea what you are getting yourself in to." Alex huffed.

"They took my Dad and I'm going to get him back. My Dad's journal has more information." She shuffled around in her bag some and pulled out an old leather book too occupied in her own thoughts to noticed Alex and Desmond looking at one another questioningly. "Here it is...it says: "Silent Hill was originally a prison colony built on ground taken form the native Indians they called it the place of the Silent Spirits."

"You've got to be kidding." Alex snorted.

"That is so... cliche." Desmond deadpanned as he shook his head. Heather gave a small smile letting their lightened moods ease her concerns for a bit.

"Here it talks about some cult called: The Order of Valtiel. They secretly ran the town for the last hundred years they were waiting for a child to be born to be the vessel for their god. Who would then be resurrected and make the world anew. This is just insane, these people took my father?"

"It's possible. Alex did we ever learn the name of the Church cult group?" Desmond whispered to him as Heather read more into the journal.

"Don't think so..." Alex hummed in thought. "We didn't really give it much thought at the time I guess. Too focused on getting out of there. But we took care of that, what the hell happened?" Desmond nodded and focused on Heather again.

"There is a news paper article. Fire in the coal mines went out of control. The whole place is still burning deep underground, everyone had to leave. But my Dad doesn't believe that though."

"No?" Desmond asked as he thought about the ash the rained in Silent Hill. The burning mines did make sense to anyone who didn't know the truth.

"He said it's because of the power of the Demon Child, Alessa. She cursed the town after the Order tried to cleanse her with fire, but failed and Alessa's revenge was to summon a world of Darkness filled with terrifying creatures." Her fingers ghosted down the page over a very well drawn picture of a powerful man with a large sword and pyramid shaped helmet on his head. "This one is her Guardian, the Executioner." She stopped reading not being able to take it all in so quickly.

Desmond slipped the book out of her hands to look at the drawing. There was no doubt who this was and what this could possibly mean. With a deep sigh he held the book up for Alex to see the picture and he in turn let out a low whistle.

"Your dad has some skill. That looks just like the big guy." Alex said impressed.

"Wait. You've seen him before... and lived?"

"We were in a situation where he was our ally. I don't know if the situation is the same any more." Desmond answered dismally. "The idea of a girl like you going there... it's pure suicide."

"Maybe not... Vincent... he said that I'm the other half of Alessa." They lurched forward as Alex slammed on the breaks making the tires squeal as they scraped along the pavement. Alex leaned over the back of his chair and looked at Heather slack jawed.

"How does Vincent know this? How can he know that you are part of Alessa?"

"H-He said he's a child of the Order. His Mother... she made him come here to get me. He... he was trying to convince me to not go to Silent Hill cause the Order needs me to join with the Alessa there. They can't kill her unless she's whole." Heather said nervously.

"So you are no doubt the good half of Alessa and the one we met was the evil half left behind." Desmond offered to Alex who was still staring at Heather. "I'm going to guess the Order also took your Dad to lead you there right?" Heather nodded solemnly as she looked down at her lap.

"Okay so." Alex sighed as he rubbed his face. "What are we going to do once we get there? We can't just spend it running around like last time."

"This." She held out a large metal medallion that took up her whole hand. The symbols matched the one in the book she held. "Vincent told me that I need to get the other half from her Grandfather, Leonard Wolf. He's in the Asylum."

"Oh good, now we have to hunt down a man who is considered insane by the already insane towns people."Alex huffed.

"What does it do?" Desmond picked up the medallion and inspected it.

"I don't know. Leonard will have to tell us."

"Assuming he's not bat shit insane. Sure." Alex sighed and started up the car again.

"Enough from you peanut gallery. And hey at least we have an idea of what we need to do right?" Desmond offered as he gave Heather back the medallion.

"Yeah I guess. At least we aren't stuck on that damn bike again." Alex chuckled.

"Laugh it up Alex." Desmond lightly teased as his whole frame went tense. The ever familiar bridge came into view. This time they drove right across not needing to stop for the gate and continued up the road. Alex took a deep breath as his hands gripped the steering wheel. Neither of them wanted to go back but they weren't going to send Heather to the slaughter.

But they kept their composer as they came up tot he sign they dreaded ever reading again. Heather had no idea what she was getting into and it now fell to Desmond and Alex's shoulders to keep the poor girl safe. They fought not to show their disdain as she quietly whispered what she read.

"Welcome to Silent Hill."

Let the nightmare begin again.

* * *

_Took five whole chapters but here we are. Welcome back to Silent Hill everyone._

_Let's hope it will be as... joyful as the last visit._

**_R&R_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Congrats you have made it to the sixth chapter the longest one yet. As I'm sure you can tell by now I'm following the movie more than I am the game again but I'll squeeze in a few of the finer details from the game that the movie just horribly over looked.__  
_

_Alright Enjoy~_

_Disclaimers: I only own the fic._

* * *

Soft ash started to dust the windshield as they drove up the hill. The black paint becoming smudged with grey as it hit the car. At the first sign of a building Desmond leaned forward in his seat and looked more thoroughly though the ash fallen fog. His brown eyes became gold as he inspected the area. No movement could be seen down the road but both he and Alex knew that could change in an instant.

Pulling over to the side of the road Alex parked the car and tossed the keys to Desmond who shoved them in his backpack with the journal. They shared a look and nodded to one another. Alex stepped out of the car kept a look out as Desmond turned around in his seat and looked at a very nervous Heather.

"Hey." Even his his voice softened she still jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. He gave her a small smile and placed his hand on top of her's that was gripping her skirt so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Easy, just promise me you'll stay close to Alex and me no matter what."

"I can handle myself." She said with an air of defiance. She glanced out the window and nervously looked back t Desmond. "...W-what's going to happen?" She took a breath and sat straighter solidifying herself and her resolve.

"I can't tell you anything for sure. This place likes to keep you guessing." Desmond glanced out the window watching as the ash started to build up. "But I can tell you that it will be dangerous... if you aren't careful someone or something here will kill you."

"Something...?"

"Don't be fooled by appearances. Everything here is a threat. If it looks like a child, or a dog, or even a harmless woman going to church: it will try to kill you." Desmond sighed. He didn't like telling this to her. He felt like his parents, in his youth they always spoke of the horrors of the evils of the world with no evidence. He was doing the same to Heather but unlike his parents he wasn't going to lock her away and tell her to accept it. Heather wasn't going to leave his side if he could help it.

"But what about Alessa's Guardian..." Heather spoke quietly, as if her voice could shatter the tense calm around them.

"Pyramid Head was an... ally with a common goal in mind when Alex and I were here last." Desmond rubbed his short hair. "I don't know if he'll protect you because you are part of Alessa or try and kill you because you came here after she tried so hard to keep you away. Just... whatever happens make sure you are near me or Alex, we'll protect you."

"Why are you trying so hard to help me? You don't even know me."

"Alex says I'm too much of a bleeding heart to not help someone." Desmond laughed lightly and gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go and opening his door. Heather let him get out first before working up the nerve to open her own door and stepping out.

All around them was a dense grey fog and ash. The buildings were run down and abandoned. Windows broken, doors smashed in, bricks fallen off the walls and onto the ground in piles. Ghost town was a pleasant thing to call this place.

"Stay close." Alex grunted at Heather as he and Desmond started to walk. Without a second thought she ran after them, trying to shake the ash out of her hair. "Does she know what to expect?" Alex asked Desmond.

"She" is standing right here." Heather huffed. "And Desmond gave me the run down." Alex looked at her calculatingly. He stopped in front of her and looked her dead in the eye making her freeze.

"We," He pointed to himself and Desmond. "Are the only one's you can trust. Literally no one else, even if we accept help from a third part later, they are not friends, they are not to be trusted." Heather nearly held her breath as she looked into Alex's icy eyes, he didn't look at her cruelly just cold. She chanced a look at Desmond who nodded sadly.

"This place is crafted to kill people, sinners. Alessa draws them here to torture them for their crimes in ways you can't even imagine. The people here all deserve to be here, show them no compassion they don't deserve it. Each and every one of them will gladly end you to save themselves and to appease their religious faith."

"Rule... rule number one: you guys are the only one's I can trust." She gave them a small smile and was pleased when she got two in return. Alex clapped a hand on her shoulder and ushered her to walk between him and Desmond as they continued down the road.

"So, the Asylum.. where is that again?" Alex mused as they walked.

"I didn't bother to make a scrap book of our last vacation here, I have no idea." Desmond answered.

"Maybe we can find a map or a bus station or something." Heather offered as they walked into the town square.

In the center stood several pries of burned wood with a large beam sticking out of the center, and a person tied to it. Burned to a crisp. Each one of them was frozen in time, their faces contorted in horrid agony. All of them were burned alive and at the base of each one was a note written in blood.

_Traitor._

_Sinner. _

_Heretic__._

"Witch burning. They are still at it." Desmond sneered. Heather turned back to him confused and Alex stepped up to explain.

"This is why Alessa cursed the town, she was a child of an unwed mother and no father to speak of. A religious nightmare of a town like this saw her a evil and branded her a witch. Just like the journal said." Heather let his words sink in as she stepped closer to a burned man not believing her own eyes that it could be real.

"They burned her alive to "purify" her. When she was offered a chance to get back at them, she took it." Desmond looked up at the mans burnt face that was contorted in pain.

"How could her mother let that happen?" Heather asked.

"Good question." Alex turned around and glared at the woman walking up behind them. "You want to explain that to us Ms."

An aging woman stood only a few paces from them watching them with dead eyes. Any form of shock and surprise was drained from her a long time ago. She calmly stepped past Alex and towards the crisp body and Heather. Her green dress dragged on the ground, covered in ash at the bottom. She wore a laced blue head cover over her hair, ripped and dulled with age. Much like the woman herself. Slowly she walked in circles around Heather, assessing her.

"You should not be here." She said. "They will use you, we will all suffer now."

"I know who you are." Heather said turning in step as the woman walked around her. "You're her mother. Alessa's mother."

"Dahlia Gillespie." Desmond whispered as he watched the woman closely. He remembered catching a glimpse of her in the hotel a year ago. She had barely changed at all. Dahlia looked down at her joined hands under her chest at a locket in her grip. A small photo of Alessa from when she was alive. The mother's eyes filled with guilt and regret, but not tears. Her eyes had dried up years ago, tears would not help her nor her child now.

"How could you let them burn her?" Heather asked in outrage.

"No!" Dahlia threw back, her voice gone ragged and hoarse. "I loved her. I was deceived. I never wanted this for her... But Alessa was special. She was the only one who could have survived the fire. That's why she was chosen. But it only lead to our damnation."

"You all got what you deserved." Heather spit back. Alex stepped close to Dahlia in case she tried something and nodded in agreement. Desmond took his place next to Heather.

"Yes." She whispered. "And I became the mother of the demon. But you are the daughter." She walked closer to Heather who in turned stepped back giving Desmond the chance to stand in her way. Dahlia paused an looked at him. "You came back..." She looked over her shoulder at Alex. "You both came back."

"This hell hole kind of grows on you." Alex mocked.

"Alessa didn't die in the fire, but she suffered so much." They could hear her voice choking up at the painful memories. "The pain was only met by her rage. And with that rage her powers grew beyond all comprehension. Alessa knew there was a part of her... that could still be free from pain." She looked directly at Heather. "So she took that last innocent part of her soul placed it into a new born orphan child. You.

"You were secretly taken from here to be raised by loving, but unaware parents. You are the only part of Aleesa that feels love, you balance the hate. But you should have never have come back, because now you've given the Order what they could never have." Her voice became raspier and hard. "A way to destroy Alessa and you."

"Where is my father?" Heather demanded. Her patience rain thin from all the ordeals forced on her in such a short time.

"There is nothing you can do for him without damning yourself."

"I don't care. Tell me what you know!" They all looked up as a high pitched whining noise started from the direction of the church. Desmond and Alex both cursed knowing what was coming.

"I know the Darkness is coming. It's safer to be inside." Dahlia said as the sirens rang out through the town.

"Come on Heather!" Desmond grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he followed Alex. Behind them the world started to go dark, the ripping of flesh was back, and was coming in close. In a split decision Alex turned to a large building and broke open the door with his shoulder giving Desmond and Heather just enough time to get in before he slammed the door behind them.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths' they looked at where they ended up. Filthy grey walls with peeling paper ripping away at itself. Broken wooden doors, barely hanging on by the hinges. Trash and clutter on the floors. A squeaking broken elevator. It appeared to be an apartment complex of some kind.

"What a dump." Alex muttered as he kicked some trash aside.

"I don't remember Silent Hill being so trashy... run down yes, but garbage?" Desmond thought out loud as he followed after Alex to the elevator.

Next to it was a small table with a bright pink table cloth, completely clean. Several lit candles sat on top with a small teddy bear next to them. In the center of the table was a cake with a piece missing. The missing piece was next to it on a plate with a fork sticking out of it. On the cake it said:

_Happy Birthday Alessa_.

"Who do you think did this?" Alex asked as he inspected the cake.

"Maybe Pyramid Head made it." Desmond joked. They both paused for a moment and started laughing at the idea of the enormous man baking a cake like a little house wife. "I wonder how long it will be before we meet the big lug again."

"Miss your boyfriend that much?" Alex teased.

"Excuse me." Heather called drawing both of their attentions. She was near the end of the other hall with her fists on her hips clearly impatient. "Are you guys done fantasizing about a guy that's going to probably try and kill us later?"

"But where is the fun in that?" Alex laughed as her face became tinted red. Desmond raised his hand to smack him but in the last instant he grabbed the shape shifter and pulled him forward as he stepped back making Alex trip and fall to his knees. And saved him from taking a large club to the head.

Heather gasped in shock as the clubbed arm became lodged in the wall cracking and breaking it. Desmond jumped back to gain some space giving Alex to room to roll away from the new enemy and back to his feet next to Desmond.

"What the hell Alessa, that is copyright." Alex complained. "I'm so going to sue that brat."

True to Alex's words this new enemy had large clubbed hands and arms just like he would have if he was using his buster fists. It's arms were covered in stitched flesh and broken bandages giving the impression that the clubbed limbs were made by slumping flesh and muscles around it and sewing it all in place. It's face was a large set of vertical lips and that was it. It wore a dirty white dress with a miniskirt and black stockings giving the idea that it was originally a woman.

Due to it's large form and the scarcity of space in the hall way there was little room to maneuver. Alex tried to pull out his own set of clubbed fists but didn't have the space to do so without harming Desmond or Heather. So instead he formed his clawed hands and crouched for an attack.

"Take Heather and wait this out in one of the back rooms I got this one." Alex urged Desmond who agreed and grabbed said girls arm and pulled her around the corner and out of sight.

"Wait what about... What the hell did he just do with his hands?" Heather babbled as she was pulled along by Desmond into one of the back rooms.

"Well you see... uh..." The Assassin looked around the room he chose and instantly wanted to back track to another room. Metal shelves littered the room from wall to wall covered with different parts of mannequins. He held his hand out to the side signaling Heather to stay put as he walked more into the room.

He walked down along a few shelves, creeped out at the plastic faces, but didn't see anything of concern. He turned back around and cursed when he didn't see Heather where he had left her. Not know exactly how large the room was Desmond grabbed onto the shelf closest to him and climbed it like a ladder. Once he was on top he searched for movement.

Slowly he walked over the top of the surprisingly sturdy shelf glancing left and right for Heather. Nearing the center of the room he found her. She was walking towards a table with a female mannequin on it. He wasn't close enough to see what was happening but he saw her jump back in shock and start to look around urgently. But before he could call out to her she was running into the maze of shelves.

Desmond stood completely still as he watched what was causing the other shelves to rattle and clang come into the light. A large mass of mannequin parts bunched up into one creature. Mostly upper torsos with far too many arms but no legs. Many of the hands held heads in them as they twitched around in every direction.

The Mannequin Mass crawled up to the table and leaned over the prone female form laying there. Grabbing onto the head with one of it's many arms it pulled t free from it's body and lifted it up. A piecing scream echoed in the room as the head's eyes opened and looked around much like the others. And like that it was on the move again after Heather.

Desmond jumped over the tops of the shelves following the beast and Heather's trail. He found them, Heather cornered and trying to pull a vent free to escape and the Mannequin Mass slowly closing in on her. Creeping along the edge of the shelf above them he stopped and looked directly down at his target pulling out his hidden blade. He waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Heather had finally gotten the vent grate off and was scrambling inside it. The Mannequin Mass grew impatient with it's game and made a grab for her. Before it could move any of it's hands close to Heather Desmond jumped off the edge and landed right on top of it, stabbing his blade right in the center of the mash of parts. It let out a squeal as it stumbled from the pain and added weight. But quickly submitted to it's injury and fell flat to the ground dead.

"Desmond!" A deep voice yelled echoing through the room.

"Over here Alex! Hurry!" Desmond yelled back as he jumped off his kill and towards the vent sticking his head in it. A small thump was heard behind him as Alex landed next to him. The virus stopped and looked at his lovers victory in disgust.

"Think this is one of Pyramid Head's girlfriends?" Alex laughed as he stepped up to Desmond who was now in the vent. "What are you doing?"

"Heather crawled in the vent to get away from that thing on the floor." Desmond said as he started to head down the vent in the same direction as Heather. Alex hopped in behind him. "She's fast I'll give her that. She made it around the corner before I could stop her."

"Let's hope she doesn't get into too much trouble before we find her." Alex sighed as they picked up the pace.

Before long they ended up back outside and looked around for Heather. More trash littered the ground and even across the way was a burning truck rammed into a sign. A sign saying "Brookhaven Hospital". Nearing the front door was the blond haired girl they were looking for. Alex jumped into the air and glided himself to land in front of her stopping her from opening the door and giving Desmond time to catch up.

"What are you?" Heather growled as she slowly stepped back from Alex.

"Heather give us a minute to explain." Desmond reasoned as he tried to place his hand on her shoulder only to have it smacked away.

"Don't give me that. I'm tired of being so damn confused. What the hell are you two?" She glared back and forth at them as she stepped to the side not wanting either of them at her back.

"I'm a living virus that caused the outbreak in Manhattan Island." Alex glared at her.

Heather took another step back from Alex clearly scared. Desmond stepped up to him and placed a hand on his chest to calm him down. Alex, being able to feel Desmond's heart rate thought his touch, calmed down as he stopped glaring at the blond.

"I'm an Assassin formerly from a secret order that has been fighting to protect the freedom of the populace." Desmond rubbed the back of his neck realizing how crazy he sounded as he said it.

"Then why are you together then?" She asked. "If that's true then shouldn't you be trying to kill one another?" Alex outright laughed and Desmond slumped as he sighed.

"Explaining all of that will take more time that I doubt we have." Desmond reasoned. "You can either trust us or not, but I promise you that that thing we saw back there is probably the least of your worries in a place like this."

"So you two aren't working for this Order of Valtiel, or Alessa, and you don't plan to kill me or use me for some evil plot?"

"What do we look like to you? Video game characters with questionable motives?" Alex huffed. "If we wanted you dead, you'd be dead already. As for some evil plot... we don't think that far ahead for something like that." He smirked.

"I'm bound by my Creed, that being that I can't harm an innocent." Desmond smiled at her. "That includes you too Heather. For as long as I can I'm going to help you and get us all out of this hell hole."

"Hmm... alright. Not like I can really argue with you two at this point. In the last five minutes you've saved me from two monsters that I wouldn't have stood a chance against." She smiled at them and motioned towards the door. "But hey, at least I'm good for one thing. I found the Hospital where Leonard should be."

"Not bad kid." Alex chuckled as he opened the door, the other two falling in line behind him.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it._

_Oh and like I said at the start, this is mostly based off the movie but I couldn't just leave out a character I can just have so much fun with._

_So for all of his fans, Valtiel will be in later chapters and I plan to give a fun and I guess kinda cute spin to him cause for anyone who knows who he is knows that he is not like other creatures of Silent Hill_

**_R&R_**


	7. Chapter 7

_For anyone who bothered to collect all the creepy diary's in Silent Hill 3 I applaud you. I looked up all of them and read each one. So creepy but I didn't want to cut it cause little things like that make Silent Hill what it is._

_Sorry for the lack of activity from me thing have been down right horrible._

_Disclaimers: blah blah blah._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The Brookhaven hospital was in as dismal shape as the rest of the town. Steam leaked through the cracks in the walls. Broken gurneys and restraint gear were scattered to the sides of the halls only just clearing a path. The place smelt of rot and death lacking in any form of medicine or bleach that other hospitals would.

They crept into the visiting room using the light from the office to see. Broken chairs knocked on their sides and a small table were all that consisted of the room. That and a small doll and leather bound book on the table. Picking it it up Desmond quickly read through the short diary entry and looked at the doll as if it was going to jump at him.

"What's that?" Heather asked and took it from his grasp reading over it.

_You have finally come for me  
__To free me from this hell  
__I knew you would  
__My love for you never fades  
__Even though you come to me with those others  
__I will welcome you with open arms  
__Accept the doll I made for you my love  
__My Heather_

_Stanley._

"Okay that is really creepy." Alex muttered as he walked away from them and examined a bit through the hall.

"I'd like to know how this Stanley guy know's you're here and with us too." Desmond mused as he followed Alex.

"Like hell I'm taking that doll." Heather dropped the book back on the table. "Wouldn't touch that thing with a ten foot pole." She wiped her hands on her vest and started after Desmond and Alex. She paused in the hall seeing their backs as they walked away and instead of following she did a U-turn and went into the main office. Pulling open the desk drawers she yanked out a flashlight and turned it on immediately. Using her new found light source she scoured the desk for information.

Another leather diary.

_Oh my sweet Heather_  
_You are so shy_  
_I can see that now_  
_That is why you did not accept my token of love_  
_That is alright_  
_You don't need a doll to know I love you_  
_Take another and protect yourself_  
_But you are now free of those two_  
_Soon you will free me_  
_Then we can be together_  
_I will wait for you_

_Stanley_.

Heather dropped the book and glanced around her. How could this guy know she didn't take the doll? How did he write this in time and place it before she picked it up. And what did he mean "Free of those two"? Jerking her head up she looked down the hall and could no longer see Alex or Desmond. Going back to her original task to ignore her panic Heather found the patient files.

"Leonard Wolf." She read and pulled out the file. "Room S12." Popping open the key box on the wall she found the proper key and pocketed it and accidentally knocked the stack of papers on the floor. Under the papers was a handgun, carefully she picked it up and examined it. Finding the switch, she popped out the clip and found live ammo inside. Slamming it back in she tucked the gun into the back of her skirt and ran out into the hall.

Using the flashlight to try and find her now lost companions Heather slowly stepped down the hall. No one was ever comfortable in a hospital least of all someone alone. Least of all someone alone in a hospital in Silent Hill. Jumping at the clanging of metal Heather shined the light on a dead end hall and sucked in a breath. She could feel something move behind her and spun around to find nothing.

"Desmond?...Alex?" She whispered as she walked further into the hall. Finding a map on the wall she read over it fast to figure out where to go and hopefully to rejoin with the others. Continuing down the hall she looked left inspecting everything before moving on and turned right into a dark hall. The light beamed against the walls as she moved the flashlight in slightly jerking motions at every little twitch. The light landed on a crouched form that was drawn to it as soon as it touched it.

Though it had no eyes it had a large mouth with several sharpened teeth. The back of it's head looked like a juicy brain. It had no shirt but wore pants. Heather was sad to admit that this was the most humanoid thing she'd seen yet in this place. That moment of lapsed thinking cost her as the creature lunged at him and shoved her to the ground as he straddled her hips and griped her throat.

She struggled against his grip as he leaned his head back and loud out a mix between a groan and scream. Heather reached behind her and pulled the gun that was digging into her back and pointed it at the beast. As it "looked" back down at her the gun went into it's mouth incidentally. Pulling the trigger and spreading brain matter on the walls, Heather pushed the body back as she sat up letting it crumble to the ground in a dead heap.

"HEATHER!" Running footsteps were coming towards her and in her adrenaline panicked mind she pointed her gun at them. Desmond and Alex froze once they were close enough to see. Heather was breathing hard on the ground and pointing a shaking gun at them with wide eyes. Next to her was a dead monster with it's brains blown out.

"Easy kid." Alex stepped in front of Desmond knowing that people do stupid things when they are scared. And Heather was terrified. "You got him. Now put that down." Desmond peeked out around Alex and watched Heather carefully as his lover slowly stepped closer to her. Knelling down next to her Alex placed his hand over the gun that was now staring him in the face and gently pushed it down. Her grip slackened as the gun moved down and soon it was pointed at the floor with her hands loosely holding the handle in her lap.

"I-I'm sor... I didn't mean..." A few tears leaked out of her eyes. Desmond knelled next to Alex and cupped Heather's cheek.

"It's okay, just breath." She nodded and did as he said regaining her composure. Using her orange sleeve she wiped away her tears and stood up as they did.

"Good kill kid." Alex complimented as he kicked the dead body. "But for future reference, if you decide to wonder off, tell us first."

"Yeah." She agreed and tucked away the gun again. "Found a map back there, we need to go up two floors, Leonard Wolf is in room S12." She showed them the key.

"Alright, but remember to stay close." Desmond said sternly. "You stay in the middle and keep the light in front of us. I'll take point. Alex-"

"Bringing up the rear, got it." Alex smirked and gave a small bow at the bottom of the stairs moving his hand in a long sweeping motion. As the Assassin walked by Alex gave him a smack on the ass making him jump and glare at his smirking face. Desmond shook his head at the others antics and headed up the stairs with a giggling Heather behind him.

After making up one floor they were disheveled to find that the next level up as gated off by large and thick chains. Heather flashed the light all over the gates to find some kind of opening or weak point they could break but found nothing. She started to turn around but stopped as Alex stepped in close behind her reaching around to wrap his hand around her wrist holding the light. His other hand was placed on her shoulder and held her in place as he pressed his chest to her back and moved the light slowly along the gates. Desmond followed the light with his eyes but didn't move his person as he waited.

The light stopped on a thin but tall male form looking back at them. It wore an odd type of robe, it was sleeveless and appeared to be stitched to it's shoulders as it hung loosely on it's thin frame. The robe was filthy and hung on it's frame down to his large brown boots but it was clear by its frame and how it clung just enough to the torso that this creature was male in appearance. His twitching head, that only paused every few moments to "look" at them, it's face was completely covered in sewn together skins removing all impressions of an actual face. His arms were well muscled and fully exposed, aside form his red gloved hands, showing the many scars and breaks in it's skin.

On each of his shoulders was the same symbols on the medallion Heather kept with her from her father. The being didn't say anything or make any sound. It just stood there with its' head twitching around randomly and pausing every now and again in different positions each time appearing to be looking at them. Desmond glance back at Alex who just shook his head and motioned his chin towards the chained up gates.

Nodding at him Desmond slowly stepped down the stairs watching the odd new monster and kept an eye on it as Alex gently lead Heather down the stairs backwards. They made it to the door to the second floor and only then turned their attention from the creature to head inside and close the door.

"What the hell was that thing?" Heather asked as she took in some much needed air.

"That was a new one." Desmond rubbed his face in exasperation. He groaned as he heard choked gasping and small whimpers. "Please don't be those things again." He groaned as he took his hands off his face and turned around.

Five Nurses slowly twitched and jerked their way towards them.

"Never a dull moment." Alex growled as he stepped up next to Desmond. "Heather head into one of the side rooms and wait for us."

"But I can fight too!"

"No you can shoot." Desmond reasoned. "With a gun with limited ammo. Ammo we might not be able to replace."

Not being able to fight their logic Heather ran into the closest room narrowly avoiding a Nurse who swung her scalpel at her neck. Desmond jumped in and caught the Nurse's wrist, twisting it back and breaking it as he lodged his blade in her neck killing her. Alex used his whip and smacked it out hard right through the next Nurse letting it get stuck on her bleeding form he pulled her to the side and slammed another Nurse into the wall crushing them both. Before he could act on the remaining two they fell to the ground with thumps, a knife sticking out of each of their heads.

"Not bad." Alex smirked as Desmond walked over to the bodies and collected his knives.

"Not so bad yourself." He smirked back and placed a kiss on Alex's cheek as he headed for the room where Heather hid. "Hey Heather? It's safe now... well as safe as this place can get anyway."

He found Heather seated on a bed in a small cell of a room reading a book. Around her stuck to the walls were pieces of paper, old cookies, even roaches and pencils. He walked up to her and looked down at what she was reading.

_You are still with them_  
_Why?_  
_Why are you still with them?_  
_I thought you left them to find me_  
_We were going to be together_  
_Oh I see now_  
_How foolish of me_  
_You are still trying to find me_  
_But you don't want to be alone_  
_I understand_  
_When you free me you won't ever be alone again_  
_Those two will leave us and we will be free_  
_Together_  
_Do you like my old room?_  
_They tried to corrupt me with so many things_  
_So I stuck them to my walls_  
_You might be able to take them off with that foul smelling liquid_  
_The one those filthy women use all the time_  
_It will help you come closer to me_  
_I wait for you ever more my dear_

_Stanley._

"What the fuck?" Desmond shook his head. Heather put the book down and turned to the wall behind her examining it. Her eyes landed on a shinning gold key and tried to pull it from the wall to no avail.

"This key might unlock those chains." She explained. "This Stanley guy left two other diaries. The first had the doll, the second the gun, and this one talks about this junk on the wall. Unless either of you want a petrified cookie this key should be able to help"

"Can't hurt to try." Alex reached out and grabbed the key yanking it off the wall with almost no effort. He tossed it to a puffing Heather with a smirk. "Come one Princess, let's go find your Hero." They froze as a phone started to ring. Glancing around the room and seeing a locker Alex pulled it open to reveal a half broken pay phone. Heather picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear... oh... I forgot your name." The voice on the other line sang/said.

"Who are you?" Heather asked in a shaking voice.

"Oh okay, thanks. Happy Birthday dear Hooaryou, Happy Birthday to you. Happy 31st Birthday."

"Is this Leonard?" Heather stood up.

"That's the murders name, not my name." He answered. "I'm not your beloved Stanley either." He paused. "He's underground now. His new name is... number 7." He cheerfully informed her and laughed lightly. "But don't worry about that now. It's time to celebrate your birthday."

"You've got me mistaken for someone else. Today's not my-"

"I am not mistaken." He quickly cut her off. "Today is your 24th birthday. I have a present for you. Which do you prefer: to give pain or to receive it. You can have the one you hate the most." He cackled into her ear. "Happy birthday to you." He hung up just as Alex grabbed the phone and held it to his own ear.

"But... it's not my birthday..."

"You can't let things like this get to you." Desmond wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a one armed hug. "This place is made to mess with your head. You just need to let some things go without answers and move on to get to the end of bigger questions." Heather nodded.

"Let get out of here." Alex dropped the phone when he was convinced the call had ended and crushed the payphone under his shoe.

"We better keep an eye out for that guy from before." Desmond urged as they walked back into the hall and to the staircase door. He slowly creaked open the door and let Heather shine the light in. The creature was gone and the gate was still intact meaning it must have gotten bored waiting and moved on.

Heather stepped into the stairwell and inspected the walls and down the stairs with the light took avoid any other surprises. Only she didn't wait long enough for Desmond and Alex to step in behind her before the door slammed on them. She nearly dropped the flashlight as she spun around and started to bang on the thick metal door.

"Desmond! Alex!" She yelled.

"Shit! It's stuck!" Desmond yelled back.

"Can't Alex break it down or something?" She asked hopefully.

"Heather don't worry about us." Alex yelled back followed by a loud thud.

"Head up to the next floor. We'll find another set of stairs and meet you at Leonard's room." Desmond directed as more thuds followed before it got quiet.

Heather's hands shook as she tried to pull the door open with no success. Stopping herself from hyperventilating she turned around and decided to do as she was told. Alex and Desmond haven't let her down yet, she should at least try and return the favor and follow their plan.

Opening the gate she carefully ascended the stairs to the next platform. Keeping a sharp eye out for the creature they saw here the first time. Her shoe kicked something making her look down and almost groan.

Another diary.

_You are still with them?  
You search for them?  
__You let them touch you  
__No  
__No  
__This is wrong  
__We are meant to be together  
__Don't fall to their ways  
__We can be so happy together  
__Perhaps I could wear a jacket with a hood  
__Or get tattoos on my arms  
__"I love Heather"  
__No that won't do  
__Such simple things can't express my love  
__We will meet soon  
__You are so close  
__Be patient my dear._

_Stanley_

Heather tossed the book down not giving it another thought as she resumed going up the stairs. Entering the hall was nerve wracking. She wasn't sure which way Leonard's room was nor which way Desmond and Alex would come from. So with a proverbial coin toss in her head she picked a direction and started walking.

* * *

_Bwahahahaha_

_They are now separated! What will happen now? Well don't look at me, I'm not going to spoil it you'll just have to wait for the next chapter._

_Not sure when the next update will be like I said things have been horrible and that messes my mood and makes it hard to write._

**_R&R_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we are again, a nice long chapter. And I think you guys might like this one special. Sorry for the wait, things have started to work for me again and I don't have to freak out as much. Like I said someone everyone just loves is making an appearance Who is it you ask?_

_Read and find out._

_Enjoy~_

_Disclaimers: man I hate these._

* * *

"Fucking hell Alessa." Alex hissed as he stabbed through another Nurse. "I thought we left on good terms with her?"

"Let's focus on getting up stairs for now." Desmond called back as he ducked a bow to the head and spun around the Nurse to lodge his blade in her back. He breathed hard as she fell, the hall floor now littered with Nurse bodies. "She might be pissed that our plan didn't fully work. The Order is still here after all. You think she's trying to stop us?" He looked up at Alex who was wiping his claw free of blood on one of the Nurse's dress.

"Us? Probably. Heather, no. She's trying to occupy us and give Heather time to do something." Alex changed his hands back and stepped over the bodies. "Lets just find her and end that little brats stupid game before it kills Heather."

"Agreed." They didn't even pause as the Darkness set in and consumed the halls completely covering the wall and the door where Heather was.

They went into a run down the hall and quickly found some stairs. Knowing how Silent Hill operated they couldn't just follow her direct path. Jogging up them and getting to the upper level Desmond yanked open the door and ran through it. Only he didn't check first and ran right into a solid body that might as well have been a brick wall. He was only stopped from hitting the ground thanks to Alex who fell in step behind him and caught him.

A deep echoed moan rang thought their ears as they looked up at what Desmond ran into. A very tall hulking form with finely defined toned muscled torso and arms. A thick blood stained leather smock/skirt tied tightly around the lower waist and large blooded boots peeking out at the bottom of the smock/skirt. The most defining detail being the huge deep red/almost black metal helmet looking back at them and the enormous knife in his far hand.

"Hey buddy." Desmond couldn't help, but grin up at the much taller man as his helmet tilted to the side almost cutely. "Remember us?" He pulled himself from Alex's grip and stepped up to the other keeping eye contact with the grates of the helmet.

The large man continued to tilt it's head from side to side slowly looking at Desmond from both angles. Slowly he reached out a gloved hand and poked him in the shoulder as if checking that he was real. A soft chuckle met his ears through the helmet solidifying in his mind what his eyes showed him. His hand moved so fast that if he'd blinked he'd have missed it as he wrapped his arm around Desmond's shoulder and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Nice to see you again Pyramid Head." Alex laughed as he realized the Executioner of Silent Hill was still on their side. Pyramid Head gave him a nod as he let Desmond go.

"Do you-" Desmond cut himself off as an odd screeching of metal came from behind Pyramid Head. Said massive form also took note of it and took one step back to turn around and look up. Following his line of sight both men found the same faceless creature from the stairwell turning a valve. It seemed to complete it's task and dropped down from the ceiling landing behind Pyramid Head who side stepped to watch him.

The new being stood up and with his twitching head stared at Desmond as he walked closer. It's hands held against it's chest as if it was unsure what to do with them. The Assassin was unable to read the faceless man's intent and took a step back in caution. Before the other got too close Pyramid Head raised his arm and pressed his hand against his chest stopping it from getting closer. It's head turned to the Executioner and they seemed to have a silent conversation when the faceless one slumped and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Pyramid... is this guy... you know safe?" Desmond asked and he could practically feel Alex's expression of "Are you kidding me." digging into his neck. "He isn't going to try and kill us?" Pyramid Head shook his head and let his arm drop from the others chest, but let out a deep irritated groan as the other wrapped his arms around his limb and clung to it.

Pyramid Head tried to pull it's arm back with annoyed growls and grunts as the other silently clutched on. When the Executioner let go of his blade to grab at the other he let got of his arm only to slip in and wrap his arms around his middle hugging him.

"He's like an annoying little brother." Alex laughed as Pyramid Head struggled to free himself while clearly trying to not harm the other in the process. The other nodded his head urgently at Alex before nuzzling his head into Pyramid Head's chest.

"I guess they are. Hopefully Alessa can give us his name later." Desmond sighed. "Right now we need to find Heather."

"Someone please Help me!"

Pyramid Head then tossed his 'younger brother' to the floor, none too gently, and grabbed his knife, heading down the hall quickly. Alex and Desmond following his lead.

* * *

Heather got to the top of the stairs and carefully walked down the hall passing by the doors and counting the numbers on them. Luckily the hall was empty but she wasn't about to press her luck and kept quiet. She nearly screamed as the silence was broken by a coughing and wet choking sound slipped out of room S07. In the slot outside the door rested another diary. Popping it open she quickly read the page.

_Goodbye, Heather.  
I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to your love.  
__It's all over.  
__Leonard despises me — because I made fun of it, saying it would come to this.  
__If it weren't for his meddling, I would have been able to meet you in just a little while.  
__Then I could have taken you to my world.  
__A world for us alone, more beautiful than this one.  
__And I had been waiting for this day, for today. The day I'd see you, the day you'd save me.  
__Today.  
__Heather, watch out for him.  
__Leonard is no ordinary guy._

_Farewell. I loved you._

_Heather, my goddess.  
Heather, my lover.  
Heather, my_

Putting the book back gently she listened again through the door only to be met with Silence. There was little doubt in her mind that Stanley was on the other side of that door now dead. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she pressed on passed each door until finally:

Room S12.

She unlocked the door and pulled back the handle with slight rusted resistance. Stepping into the scarcely lit room and looking around she jumped as the door behind her slammed shut. Chains dragged on the floor making her step back. In one quick motion an old man came into the light only to be held back by chains around his neck and wrists.

The man was withered with age but had a joyful spark about him brought on, no doubt, by insanity. He wore a torn green jump suit, the neck line so worn down that it almost threatened to slip of his shoulder. Thin white hair still sat on his head hiding part of a stabled stitch one his forehead. His neck and wrists bound by chains to the middle of the floor.

"Leonard?"

"Oh?" His old wrinkled face stretched in a small smile as he sniffed the air. His head turning left and right but his eyes never moving. "Ah, hello child." He motioned his head around some more as if looking for her and held out his arms. "Please come closer so can touch you."

"I don't think so."

"Did Claudia send you?" He drawled.

"Claudia? No... She put you here?"

"My own daughter says I'm corrupted by the Darkness. She says that I'm a monster." His voice became high pitched and mocking for a moment. "She's far worse than I am. She's also corrupted by the same Darkness." He sneered.

"I'm looking for my father."

"Is he lost?"

"He's in Silent Hill."

"Ohhhh. There are many Silent Hill's are you sure it's this one?" he asked playfully.

"Vincent said you'd know how to-"

"Vincent? Little traitor. My own flesh and blood turned against me!" He growled but paused when a wailing could be heard through the walls. "Listen. you may be able to hear the cries of his torment." He laughed clearly pleased with the idea.

"He's here?"

"Where else would you go to mend your mind?" He stated simply unaware of Heather slowly circling him.

"Like yours is?"

"Ah well..." He reached a hand back and placed it over a patch of crisscrossed stitches and staples in the back of his head. "I'm just a...ongoing process."

"I have half of this." She held up her medallion. "Will it help me?"

"Please. I am blind child." He held his hand out. "I cannot see what you have. Place it in my hand and I will try to help you." Heather stepped back for a moment debating. "Don't be afraid. Come on." Pulling out her gun and pointing it at Leonard's head she handed him the medallion. His quickly grasped it tight once it hit his palm and let out a pleased laugh.

"You know what it is."

"I was the Master of the Order. How could I not know the Seal of Metatron. Stolen from me and used by her to escape with the child. Without it we cannot summon the God."

"It is a key. What does it unlock?"

"The true nature of things." He answered in a knowing voice.

"I need to find the other half."

"Ohh, but you've already found it." He laughed. "The other half is in ME!" He took the medallion on its side and stabbed it into his chest with enough force to break skin.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded. "Stop!" Bit he didn't. Not until the seal had vanished in his chest. His hunched over form then stood tall. His once milky white eyes now bright blue as he bore them right into Heather's.

"Now, I see the truth of you." He brought his hand up too quick to stop and grabbed her neck. "You're a demon!" He cried. "You must be destroyed!"

"Not today." Heather grunted as he pulled the trigger and shot him. The force of the bullet and the shock of being shot sent him falling back to the floor. Heather focused her gun point again when he let go and slowly backed up to where the door was. His echoed laugh filled the circled cell.

She breathed hard and terrified as her back hit the wall. Her gun and flash light trying to find a target fruitlessly. His laugh became deeper and more menacing as cracking and tearing could be heard. She struggled with the seam of the door trying to get it open as he got louder. Planting her back on the door she held up her flashlight in line with her gun and pointed it directly in front of her.

His skin had done stark white now contorted and pulled around his torso and face. He looked as if he survived a fire and suffered from the healed scars. He stood several feet taller than before with more mass and muscle. He charged her and broke his chains scaring her into unloading several rounds into his chest. They didn't slow him down in the slightest.

He smacked it from her hand and then back handed her knocking her to the ground. He picked up her dazed form and slung her legs over his back like a sack of potatoes and kicked to door down in one shot. Heather struggled to get her vision in check as she pushed against his chest to see where he was taking her. She let out small yelps as she saw through the metal grates below them.

People having been shoved under there to suffer. Not all of them dead, yet. She looked around and saw that the darkness had taken over while she was trapped with Leonard Wolf. The Hospital/Asylum now looking more like a rotting, blood soaked, prison rather than a run down medical facility.

Struggling to get free clearly was not going to help her any so she looked for alternatives. She looked over his torso, trying to find something she could exploit. Her eyes found a glowing hole in his chest, the outline of the Seal cradled in the webbed flesh. Not stopping to think about it she acted and shoved her hand into his chest grabbing the Seal and yanking it out.

He howled in agony and slammed her on the ground. He struggled to get closer to her as he clutched his chest. A bright light consumed him form the inside out. His body turned to dust and he was gone.

Heather rose from the floor holding the now complete Seal in her hand. Shoving it in her pocket she looked left and right checking for any other surprises. Picking a path she stepped down the hall glancing into one of the cells. Unable to shake the feeling that she was being watched.

"Alessa?" She whispered. "Can you feel me? You know I'm here don't you. You know I've got the Seal of Metatron." Her voice for once filled with confidence granted from her latest victory over Leonard Wolf. She jumped and jerked her flashlight as the sound of scraping metal echoed around her.

She stepped back from the hall and got too close to the window in the door behind her. A crazed man reached out and wrapped his arms around her neck and head making her scream. His grip was lacking and she was able to slip out under it but slipped back too far into the hands of the man across from the other. His one grabbed her hair as he pressed his forearm into her neck. The man shook her uncontrollably as she screamed and only let go when she bit into his arm.

Falling out of his grip she landed on her knees and stayed low to avoid any more hands. Every cell now had a set of arms sticking out of them and the halls were filled with the cries of the insane men in their cells. Overwhelmed by the situation Heather rocked back and forth lightly as she screamed.

"Somebody please Help me!" she begged.

Never did she think someone would actually answer her call in this place.

A guttural groan echoed above all the other cries. At the end of the hall her fallen flashlight lit up the form of The Executioner. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as he drug his large knife behind him closer to her. He stopped and adjusted his footing as he raised his blade and brought it down slicing through both of the arms of one of the cell mates as if they were butter. The man cried out and fell back out of sight with his bleeding nubs.

She watched horrified as he sliced through another set of arms and came closer to her. Heather shuffled back and felt her foot slip into a hole. Looking back she found a small cubby in the floor against the wall and slipped into it. Wishing that the arm slicing man would ignore her and move on. She sucked in a breath as he sliced off the arms of the man in the cell above her and then paused. She chanced a look up and found he staring right back at her.

"HEATHER?"

"HEATHER, WHERE ARE YOU KID?"

"DESMOND, ALEX. HELP ME!" She screamed hysterically. Their footsteps clanged against the loose grates as they rounded the corner.

"Oh shit..." Desmond groaned as he took in the sight. Pyramid Head's blade was covered in blood and several sets of arms now littered the floor. One particular set rested in front of Heather who was crouched in the corner of the floor, looking back at him with wide tear stained eyes, and in front of the boots of the man who but them off who had still yet to stop staring down at her.

"Pyramid Head, what the fuck?" Alex growled as he stepped past Desmond only to be grabbed by one of the inmates who got a grip on his jacket. On reflex his hand shifted into it's clawed form and he jerked back bringing up his hand severing the limb much like Pyramid Head had done. Pyramid Head looked up at the exchange and watched as Alex stared down at the limb then back up at him. "And now I understand."

"Come on big, guy. Step back." Desmond urged as he jogged up to him and gently pushed him hand against his chest. "Give her some space, she doesn't understand and you are freaking her out." Pyramid Head seemed to only half understand, but followed Desmond's lead and took a few steps back following the hand that was pressing against his chest.

Once he was a few paces from Heather he leaned down to her.

"It's alright now, come on out."

"B-but he... and the ar...arms... He..." she babbled.

"I know, but Heather please trust me and come out." Desmond held out his hand for her. She glanced up at Alex who was giving her a reassuring smile as he stood next to Pyramid Head who just stared at her. Once it clicked in her mind that Desmond and Alex trusted this arm hacking behemoth she took the offered hand and slowly got out of her little hidey hole. Once she stood all the blood rushed to her head making her dizzy.

Without missing a beat Desmond wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against his chest as she regained her ground. She was shaking in his arms, but Desmond knew better than to guess it was because she was cold. Regardless he pulled her closer in a tight hug and rubbed her back to calm her.

"You okay Princess?" Alex asked.

"Y-yeah just..." She glanced up at Pyramid Head nervously.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you." Desmond assured. "Pyramid, you got somewhere we can catch our breath. Heather is probably going to pass out at this rate."

The large man nodded and turned down the hall motioning with his free arm for them to follow. Desmond kept his arm around Heather as they walked, almost cradling her to his chest, as he led her down the path. Alex walked behind them with his hands shoved in his pockets, not offering a single word.

The walk seemed like it lasted hours, but was really only minutes. They turned this way and that through the halls following Pyramid Head silently. Heather kept her eyes on the ground as she leaned into Desmond trying to calm herself. A twisting of metal too close for her comfort made her jump and almost knock Desmond over as she pressed into him looking for the source. To their right was the no faced man turning the valves, his twitching head now stating at her.

He stopped turning the valve and hopped down off the wall and twitched his way towards her. In her stressed and panicked state she saw only a threat and bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Before it got any closer Pyramid Head let out a deep hissing growl that stopped the faceless one in it's tracks. He held his hands to his chest and looked at his "big brother" as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Pyramid Head motioned his head to the side pointing the tip down another hall.

Catching his point the faceless one 'looked' back at Heather, but shied away again when another growl came out. Choosing not the test the larger man's ire he jumped over the railing and vanished from view. With a small push Heather was walking again in a complete daze. Her mind struggling to rationalize this irrational town.

Soon Pyramid Head opened a door and ducked through it into a simple hall with many doors much like the lower levels of Alchemilla Hospital. Leading them to a random room he opened the door and stepped back motioning for them to head in. As Desmond walked up to the door Heather shied away from Pyramid Head who immediately took an extra step back to give her space.

"Heather get some sleep okay?" Desmond suggested as he sat her down on the clean bed. The room was almost identical to the one Desmond and Alex shared on their last visit the only difference being that it was a much smaller bed. Heather nodded, unable to say a word, and laid down on the soft mattress falling asleep instantly. After pulling the covers over her Desmond silently stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him with a sigh.

"We done catering to the Princess for now?" Alex asked.

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Desmond looked at him with a slight glare only to get a shrug in return. Pyramid Head interrupted their impending argument and stepped across the hall opening the door for them. "Thanks big guy. Is Alessa around? We need to talk to her." Pyramid Head merely shook his head and turned on his heel leaving them standing in the hall. "What was that all about?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Alex grumbled as he nearly stomped into the offered room. Desmond started at his back in shock as he followed him in and closed the door behind him.

"Okay this has to stop. What is your damn problem?" Desmond demanded. "Did you consume something here without me knowing?"

"Why do you automatically assume I have consumed something?" Alex hissed in irritation.

"Well when you suddenly start acting like a prick when we finally catch a break I have to assume something is up." Desmond crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Alex to say something. When he didn't he shook his head and turned back to the door. "Fine then I'll just sit with Heather-"

"NO!" Alex yelled out before he could catch himself. Desmond looked at him over his shoulder is shock as Alex looked away from him guiltily.

"You... you're jealous of Heather?" He asked confused as he stepped up to Alex who continued to look at the floor. "That's what's going on?"

"Well how the hell can I not be? You had your hand's all over her and wouldn't let her go..." Alex trailed off.

"I was not "all over her." and she was having a panic attack. What was I supposed to do? Throw her at Pyramid Head and walk away?"

"I know!" Alex growled as he shoved off his hood. "I know I'm being stupid alright... I just can't shake the feeling... After all the shit that happened in Manhattan with that bitch Karen... I know it's been over a year and all, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm going to fuck all of this up." Desmond placed his hand on Alex's chin and moved his head so he'd look him in the eye.

"Alex, I swear to you I'm not interested in Heather in anyway that goes past being friends. She's alone and freaked out. In one night she'd had everything ripped out from under her and stabbed right through her." He sighed as he let his thumb rub against Alex's cheek. "We both know what that is like. I can't just leave her to suffer alone."

"I... ugh crap..." Alex let his head fall now feeling full out guilt. "Sorry I'm so damn paranoid... I can't help it. Always been that way I guess."

"Well that paranoia has probably kept you alive more than once so it's alright." Desmond trailed his fingers along Alex's jaw to the back of his neck and wrapped both arms around his neck in a loose hold. He tilted his head forward letting his forehead rest against Alex's and smiled at him. "But next time just grab my free hand or something to assure yourself. Jealously can be cute sometimes, but not when you get pissey at a barely legal girl when were in the middle of hell." he laughed lightly.

"Yeah alright. Grab your hand... or pin you to the wall and kiss you senseless." Alex smirked regaining some of his old self through the guilt.

"That's something we should do behind closed doors in a place like this don't you think?" Demsond drawled as he rolled his eyes.

"Door looks closed to me." Alex grinned as he peeked over Desmond's shoulder and looked at the door then back at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He whispered against Alex's lips.

He wasted no time as he connected his lips with Desmond's. It felt like it had been ages since he'd been able to do this and pressed harder into the kiss. Desmond moaned against his lips and gasps as the living virus bit his lip. Taking the chance he slipped his tongue in wrestling it against Desmond's.

Pulling back breathless they held onto one another in the middle of the room staring into one another's eyes. Alex smiled softly at him and slid his arms around Desmond's waist and picked him up to carry him to the bed. Laying him down gently he plopped down on the soft bed on his side looking at Desmond.

"Sleep. We can have fun later, but you need rest." He reached down and intertwined his fingers with Desmond's holding his hand tight. "I'll be here when you wake up." Unable to fight the smile that worked it's way onto his face Desmond's eyes started to close. It wasn't until he was laid down did he truly realize how tired he was.

* * *

_ Sorry, no messy smut this time around._

_Maybe some next chapter, maybe not. You'll have to read to find out._

**_R&R_**


End file.
